Users of computers and various other electronic and computing devices access, manage, store, and share many types of data, such as documents, calendars, phone numbers, addresses, email messages, personal information, digital photographs, and the like. These and other types of data can be maintained with a personal or portable computer, with various hand-held devices such as a personal digital assistant or cell phone, and/or by way of an on-line data service and/or network managed storage facility via a network, such as an intranet or the Internet.
A namespace can be provisioned as a data structure to collectively reference and organize the various types of data in an individual or private namespace associated with an individual user, or in a group namespace associated with designated members of the namespace. For example, a Web site can be implemented or set-up so that only designated members can access data associated with the Web site. Typically, a Web site is created to provide unrestricted access to the Web site and/or associated Web page(s) for only the designated members of a group, and limit access to any other networked users. Similarly, an individual user can implement an individual resource (e.g., a photo album or personal blog) either on-line at a networked data service, or locally with a personal computing device.